


Dirty Talk

by sweetpineapplepizza



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpineapplepizza/pseuds/sweetpineapplepizza
Summary: Day 2 of Kinktober- Dirty Talk





	Dirty Talk

The titles were long gone on the floor ever since Dean had Seth against the wall in a sexual fury of emotions.

 

They had just gotten back from the arena, high off adrenaline of winning the tag team titles as a team. Seth didn’t have time to think when at the moment the new champions made it backstage, away from the cameras, and the crowds, Seth made the move to kiss Dean in a blind fury. 

 

Now, here they are, in another stuffy hotel, stuffing their tongues down each others throats. Dean’s hands cupped his partners ass, squeezing and groping while Seth’s hands travelled and wandered over Dean’s back. Neither of them can even come up with an explanation of to how this ever came to be. But here they were. 

 

Seth doesn’t think he’s ever been turned on more in his life. 

 

“You’re fucking amazing” Dean groaned against Seth’s lips when they both pulled back for air. 

 

Seth breathed heavily as he squeezed his legs around Dean’s waist. “Yeah?” The brunette breathed teasingly. “You won those titles for us yeah?” Seth’s hips started to grind against the man in front of him. He could feel the outline of Dean’s hard cock as it rubbed against his own. 

 

Dean keened, whimpering a small ‘yes’ as he hid his face into Seth’s neck. As long as Seth had known his now tag team partner, he was one to have his knees buckle under some praise. Good thing the man’s ear was right next to Seth’s mouth, ready to pour out filth. 

 

“Such a good boy. Taking the pin and winning them for us.” Dean’s whimpers increasingly grew in volume. In attempt to quiet himself, he started to nibble on the neck flesh in front of him. 

 

“Maybe I’ll give you a treat” Seth continued. “Tongue that pretty, tight ass of yours. I know you like that, huh?” Dean whined in response and bit a hickey in Seth’s skin. 

 

The pace of grinding quickened as the filth out of Seth’s mouth kept coming. “I’ll do that until you come, leave you a cute, wiggling mess. You’re so needy from my tongue” Seth was only growling in Dean’s ear now, his hips going hard on Dean’s. “You need it, huh? Need a reward for being a good boy and winning for us?” 

 

Dean started to nod furiously as he tried to weakly match Seth’s thrusts. “I’ll give it to you, don’t worry. I’ll treat you really good, baby. Fuck you so sweetly you won’t even remember your name.” 

 

“Please,” Dean whimpered his first word after a long while. His mouth was no longer occupied by Seth’s neck, now biting his lower lip. “Fuck, Seth” he stuttered. 

 

“A writhing, beautiful mess. Getting fucked so good by my long tongue. I bet you’ve been thinking about it all day.” 

 

Seth was rambling at this point, and Dean was shaking with pleasure so much that his vision started to blur. Suddenly, a noise only to be described as pleasurable came from Dean’s throat and his hands scratched the wall in front of him, the sound unsettling, but he couldn’t help it. 

 

Seth trailed off from his sentence to look at the shivering man in front of him. He looked absolutely wrecked- then he trailed his eyes down. The front of his pants showed a wet area that started to grow. Seth’s eyes widened. 

“You came?” Seth whispered, then looked up at Dean’s tousled appearance. 

 

Dean flushed, but didn’t break the eye contact. “Yeah..” 

 

“Holy-” Now Seth was the one to flush, removing his legs from Dean’s still shaking body. “Holy shit, Dean, that’s so hot.” 

 

“So are you gonna do something about it, Rollins?” Dean murmured. 

 

Seth nodded and led his partner to the bed quicker than he ever did before. 


End file.
